As an information storage device, a holographic storage device is known. Since the holographic storage device records information as a hologram, the holographic storage device can record a large capacity of information and thus attracts attention as a next-generation recording medium.
U.S. Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-0279824 discloses an example of holographic storage device. The holographic storage device that is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-0279824 illuminates a holographic storage medium with laser light emitted from a light source, detects reflection light thereof, and detects an angle of the holographic storage medium. In the holographic storage device, a hologram pattern for vibration detection is recorded in advance in the holographic storage medium, interference stripes generated due to the hologram pattern is observed with a diffraction pattern detecting unit, and the vibration of the holographic storage medium is detected.
However, according to the technology for detecting the angle of the holographic storage medium, an angle sensor using general laser light or LED light is only applied to the holographic storage medium. Therefore, error information of plural control axis positions cannot be acquired by the angle sensor disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-0279824.
In addition, in regard to the technology for recording the holographic pattern for the vibration detection in advance in the holographic storage medium, three-dimensional position control of the holographic storage medium cannot be performed.